Talk:Krim Steinbelt
SteinBELT? Based on dialogue from episode 10, it's clear that the name Steinbert is a pun on belt ("Looks like Mr Belt wasn't a bad nickname after all", said Shinnosuke). So should we rename the page to Krim Steinbelt? make Drive Driver as a separate page to admins, hope you could make Drive Driver as a separate page (meaning separated from Krim Steinbelt page) since Kamen Rider Gold Drive has his own Drive Driver. JB.Regala (talk) 02:36, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :No. Krim Steinbelt IS the Drive Driver. The fact that Banno gets his hand on a copy of one does not warrant a separate page. ::I wonder about the existence of a second Drive Driver in the Surprise Future film though. Since Dark Drive already has the Drive Driver, why does the future Krim Steinbelt possess another Drive Driver? Gokyr586 (talk) 14:32, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :::The future (evil) Krim was actually in the present time Banno implanted the special chip filled with negative emotions onto the Drive Driver's AI while being kidnapped. BertcorralesIV (talk) 11:08, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Krim's darkest past with Heart & Banno needs to be added. It should this: "Until he finds out that Banno has been using a lethal human experiment for his Roidmude project, such as sacrificing a human, like the investor who refuse to voluteer and accept Banno's project, whose mind later as a Roidmude Heart in the present into a Roidmude, Krim mourned the investor's death, enraged at Banno, causing their partnerships apart. As Banno went underground for his project after his oartnership with Krim fell apart, Krim wasn't aware that most of equipment, like the mind transferring device was stolen by Banno. Shortly..." (Roidmude attack his home where his body died, but able to transfer his mind first to survive) -- ScottKazama (talk) :Most of us have not seen the episode yet, and would really like to avoid spoilers until we've seen it. Additionally I noticed you put something to this affect on Heart's page without sourcing anything. This is why Ryousha had to revert it. If you add info from the show, you need to cite it with a Storylink template. ::Turns out you were completely wrong anyways on your information. Don't be hasty especially if you don't know Japanese. Even with High School Japanese, I could easily tell that Heart was not the embodiment of the investor, but just emulated his appearance so Banno can lash out against the closest real thing while he worked on the Roidmudes. Ryousha (talk) 05:32, August 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::Still, it might be a good idea to add the following: He and Banno parted ways after he saw that his colleague had made Roidmude 002 take on the form of an investor who had refused to provide him with funding, just so he could torture someone who looked like him. Horrified by the sight of what his colleague was doing, he declared that their friendship and partnership were over, and when Banno attempted to convince him to change his mind, he yelled "SHUT UP!" before leaving in disgust. Jmcdavid (talk) 00:06, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Remove Future Krim Okay, it has been revealed that Krim's "future self" was actually yet another disguise that was used by the Paradox Roidmude. With that in mind, everything about his future self that's on this page needs to be deleted. Jmcdavid (talk) 16:03, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Another fact about Krim being copied by 004 Moments before Krim's death, 004 copies Krim during the Global Freeze. pls add this info. thank you. JB.Regala (talk) 23:48, August 23, 2015 (UTC) People tend to forget that we don't see episodes before they do nor do we jump the gun on any rumors.Aldo The Fox (talk) 00:06, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Drive Driver time loop? "Given that Mr. Belt now inhabits a future version of the Drive Driver that will later be given to Eiji Tomari, the Drive Driver is the first henshin belt to be locked in a pre-destined temporal loop to its user. The belt will be given to Eiji in the future only to be stolen by the Paradox Roidmude and once again be in Shinnosuke's possession in the year 2015." I don't think the Drive Driver would be caught in a time loop of existence, especially since the events of Surprise Future effectively erase the events of the dystopian 2035, or rather, render the dystopian timeline to be an alternate timeline instead of being part of the main timeline itself. Though in the original dystopian future has the Drive Driver given to Eiji, then stolen by Paradox, in Surprise Future future Paradox merges with his present self and later both selves, now merged into one, get destroyed by Drive Type Special whose Drive Driver is the future one Paradox stole from Eiji and brought to the present after Shinnosuke destroyed his own Drive Driver. Because Paradox is already killed by the current Drive, he will no longer exist in the future to steal Eiji's Driver and bring it to the present again. Shinnosuke's current Driver (the one brought from the dystopian 2035) will probably be given to Eiji again in the presumably-non-dystopian version of 2035 and continue to be used by him without it being brought to the present again. Gokyr586 (talk) 08:16, September 17, 2015 (UTC) :Another thing that bugs me is why the Drive Driver from the future continues to exist when Shinnosuke destroyed the present version of the Drive Driver. Also, why are there two Drive Drivers present in 2035, one worn by Paradox Krim and the other used by Dark Drive(which was originally Eiji's)? I presume that the Drive Driver used by Dark Drive(and later given to Shinnosuke) is actually a second Drive Driver created in the future with more advanced capabilities(which would explain the autopilot feature), and that the Driver worn by Paradox Krim is the original one. But then again, it's just a theory. Gokyr586 (talk) 08:25, September 17, 2015 (UTC)